Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of inflation systems having aspirators.
An inflation system may be provided to rapidly inflate an inflatable structure such as an emergency exit slide or raft. The inflation system may eject a high velocity primary gas through an aspirator and is directed into the inflatable structure leading to a pressure differential which entrains ambient air into the inflatable structure. A pressure relief valve may be provided with the inflation system to prevent over pressurization of inflatable structure and mitigate pressure fluctuations.